


The Sky Over Our Heads

by blodwite



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Human Cross Yuki, Human Kuran Kaname, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blodwite/pseuds/blodwite
Summary: Yuki once told Zero that she'd had a dream. A dream where she'd been born as a human, where Kaname was merely her brother, and they could simply be together happily.This is not that dream.Instead Yuki is the daughter of a renowned vampire hunter who struggles in the shadow of her prodigy older brother. When she has kill orders for an impossibly kind vampire she can't bring herself to kill him. Letting him run free is also out of the question. Luckily Yuki is a kind jailor and her actions bring them dangerously close in a world where such a relationship is taboo.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Yuki tapped at her phone screen. The little bird on the screen flung itself into the makeshift building, crushing little green pigs to death in the process. On the left, a small pig hopped up and down in its triumphant survival. There were no birds left to fling at it; she had lost. The level failed image popped up on the screen and Yuki rocked her head back and groaned. Screen turned off, she let her phone flop down into her lap.

“Yooooriiiiiii…” she whined, “will you hurry up?”

There was a rustle in the dressing room behind her and several moments later Sayori pulled back the curtain and stepped out. She pulled at the sleeves of the blouse as she stared down at Yuki blank faced.

“I’m sorry, Yuki. Not all of us are tomboys with legs that look impeccable in every skirt.”

Yuki stuck her tongue out at her friend, “nonsense, you look great, Sayori!” She jumped up to her feet, catching the phone in one hand. Free fist on one hip she peered closely at Yori’s chosen outfit.

“Real sexy librarian vibe you’ve got going here,” Yuki complained. With a sigh she quickly untucked Sayori’s blouse, deft fingers reaching up to undo two buttons as she avoided being swatted away.

“There! Much better!” Yuki sang as she danced out of slapping range.

Sayori sighed, cheeks burning red as she fumbled to re-button her shirt. “The goal isn’t to seduce them, you know.”

“Then why do we always go shopping whenever your father sets you up?”

“I’m hoping the formal indifference will put them off.”

Yuki snorted, “they’re just going to think you’re the shy, well-bred, well-mannered, rich girl that you are, Sayori.”

Sayori groaned, “that one guy keeps texting me.”

“Still?! You haven’t responded at all, right?”

“Not even once.”

“Yikes. I’m sorry. Block him?”

“I can’t, he’s the son of my father’s vice president.”

Yuki sighed, commiserating with her friend. Eventually she perked back up. Slapping her hand against Yori’s back she gently steered the girl back into the fitting room.

“Get that, if anything will scream uninterested virgin it's this outfit. Then I’ll take you to that café with the great parfaits, my treat.”

“I can pay,” Yori said as she closed the curtain again.

“That defeats the purpose of treating you, Yori.”

Sayori just laughed.

****

♓︎ 

Later they were seated in a booth, half eaten parfaits on the table between them. Yuki threw her head back in laughter, the pair dissolving into giggles as the waitress at the counter glared at them. Outside the windows the sky was dark and they were the last patrons within the café. If the pointed looks of the waitstaff were any indication it was that they should leave soon.

Sayori noted as much and Yuki shovelled the rest of both their parfaits into her mouth. Bill paid the two headed out into the night, smiles still on their faces.

“I’ll walk you home!” Yuki volunteered, flinging her arm across Sayori’s shoulders.

“You don’t have to,” her friend protested lightly.

Yuki stared at her from the corner of her eyes. “You know that I do. It’s already dark,” she said, gesturing uselessly up at the buzzing street lights.

“Ah! My gallant protector from things that go bump in the night!”

“I’ll end anything that dares to touch you!” Yuki released her friend, patting the place at her thigh where Sayori knew her weapon to be.

“I know, I know! Thank you, Yuki,” Sayori said with a smile and started down the street, leading the way to her apartment. “Are you doing anything tomorrow night? I was thinking we could see that movie you were talking about.”

Yuki sighed, watching her breath float away in the air. “I have an assignment,” she pouted.

Sayori started, frowning at her friend, “already? I thought you ‘weren’t ready yet’?”

“Ah, about that… I uh, convinced my dad that I’m prepared. I’ve already been out on several.”

“Really? When did that happen?”

Yuki hesitated then blurted, “two months ago?”

“Two months! And you didn’t tell me?”

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t want you to worry!”

Yori snorted, “of course, I’d worry you dummy. I forgive you I guess, since you spared me the extra stress during midterms. How have you been doing? Is it the grand adventure you imagined it would be?”

Yuki was silent. About a minute had passed and Sayori began to worry, searching Yuki’s face for whatever was bothering her. She was about to ask what the matter was when her friend finally spoke again.

“It’s not. I’ve been training my whole life for this, gone on missions with dad and Kaname, but. I don’t know if they just didn’t take me on the rough ones or what but I don’t think they could have prepared me for some of the things I’ve seen with books or lessons,” Yuki said.

Sayori didn’t know what to say to this and they walked in silence for a long moment.

“Ah! It’s okay though! I haven’t gotten hurt and I’ve saved some people. I don’t regret doing this,” she said, trying to reassure her friend.

“That’s good then. I expect you to keep me updated from now, alright?”

Yuki laughed, a short but relieved sound. “Of course, I’ll text you when I get home at night from now on.”

“Good,” Sayori nodded, pausing at the door for her apartment building. She turned to Yuki and wrapped the girl into a hug. “I had fun tonight and thank you for walking me home.”

“Goodnight!”

Giving a small wave, Yori disappeared into the building after entering her code.

Yuki watched until the door was safely closed before turning and heading in the direction of her own home. She’d been watchful before but now that she was alone she paid extra close attention to the dark shadows inbetween the streets and under overhangs. She’d been less likely to be a target when Sayori had been with her.

A clatter down a particularly dark alleyway had Yuki freeze in her steps. Hand went to her hip, pulling the rod from its holster and extending it with a flick of her wrist. Before Yuki had taken more than a step toward the noise the creature burst forth.

Clawed hands grasped at the quarterstaff she held in a defensive stance. Sparks flew at the contact, her weapon’s magic rejecting the very touch of the monster. With a growl the vampire tried to retreat but Yuki stepped forward, swinging the rod down into his skull. She heard the crack of the bone but saw nothing but sand flowing to the ground.

She stood still, listening carefully as she peered into the darkness. Vampires tended to travel in groups. When no beast emerged she relaxed, allowing the rod to shrink back to its original size, though she didn’t return it to the holster. Pulling out her phone she held it to her ear.

“Hey, dad. Yeah, I’m alright. Just killed a vampire downtown. No I’m not hurt, just thought you should know. Yeah, I’m heading home. No, no. Don’t send Kaname to pick me up. I’ll see you soon!”

♓︎

Pulling the folded letter out of her back pocket Yuki carefully read over the order from the Hunter Association once again. It claimed that there had been multiple sightings of a vampire in this neighborhood, particularly in the park. Apparantly the vampire had been noted interacting with children and the Association had made it apparent that it needed to be quickly destroyed. She double checked the address of the park that had been provided.

Heaving a sigh she refolded the letter. She was in the right place. Unfortunately she’d been in the right place for the last three nights. The informant had provided a description of her target; a tall man in his early twenties, silver haired with eyes either a gray or light lavender. Of course the eyes could very well be glowing crimson. They hadn’t been when she’d first seen the vampire. In fact his eyes had seemed very kind to her which was part of her current problem.

Three nights ago she had arrived at the park at dusk, the purple and orange sky still bright with the setting sun. Children still ran about, getting the last of their fun in before parents ushered them away to their homes. He’d been there, sitting quietly on a bench across the park from her. A book opened in his hands and as far as she could tell he was actually reading it. One of the children had tripped running past him immediately crying as they sat up, red running from their knees.

Yuki had felt a fear grip her heart that she’d never felt before when confronting vampires. Until now the victims she’d saved had been adults. Children had never been involved. Artemis suddenly in her hand she’d begun running forward before realizing that that was what she intended to do.

Then the vampire had done something that had shocked her.

He’d knelt before the little boy and helped him. Black handkerchief pressed to the wounds and not a fang in sight.

She had quickly hidden her weapon and casually joined the effort to calm the child. Surreptitious glances toward the vampire confirmed that his eyes showed not even a hint of bloodthirst. He’d been kind and Yuki had never heard of such a vampire before. The blood of children was said to be the most desirable to the monsters.

He didn’t even seem to be tempted and she couldn’t bring herself to attack him. What if he wasn’t even the target and she concussed some innocent man?

The next night she had come back to the park but the vampire hadn’t shown.

Tonight he was here, seated at the bench across the park from the bench she was seated on. He didn’t have a book this time, merely sitting there with his head resting on one hand, staring in the fountain before him. Biting her lip, Yuki made her decision. Climbing to her feet, she shoved the folded paper back into her pocket, and strode with purpose over to the vampire.

“Excuse me,” she said.

The man looked up expectantly and Yuki hated that his expression seemed so open, clearly expecting an innocent question. Moving swiftly she brought the unextended rod she’d been hiding from behind her back in one hand and lunged forward to press the end of it against his cheek in a, what she hoped was gentle, unobtrusive tap.

He immediately reared back with a muffled cry, sparks jumping from Artemis. There. She had her answer. Just how many people had she allowed him to hurt by letting him run free the last three days?

Disgusted with herself, Yuki smacked him with the rod. With a thud he fell back, unconscious.

She’d hesitated and now she had a vampire that would wake back up instead of a pile of sand.

Yuki sighed. If she couldn’t kill him she’d have to find another way to keep him from hurting people. Luckily for her vampires healed slowly from wounds inflicted with the weapons hunters possessed.

♏︎

Zero groaned as his eyes flickered open. The bright light overhead had him struggling to open his eyes even more than the pain pounding against his skull. Squinting he peered around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

The last thing he remembered was the park… and that woman. 

Who had... hit him?

Zero wasn’t quite sure but that seemed to be accurate. Nothing could cause him pain like this except for a hunter’s weapon. Which begged the question: why is he still alive?

Moving aggravated the ache in his head but Zero slowly, slowly sat up. He stayed there for a moment, hunched over and panting. Moving had made him nauseous. Another side effect of hunter weapons, along with wounds that wouldn’t heal. At least such weapons suppressed the desire for blood though he’d be ravenous when it wore off. From experience he knew this wouldn’t happen for almost a whole day.

When he felt he could finally move his head without vomiting he looked around the room, this time actually taking in his surroundings. Light gray walls, a large window with wooden blinds. Desk against the wall, computer and lots of houseplants. They were somewhat wilted and probably in want of water. An office of sorts. There were opened boxes shoved in the corner, knick knacks and clothes spilling out of them. He was seated on a somewhat uncomfortable futon that hadn’t even been pulled out.

He wasn’t bound. No enchanted rope or chains tied his leg to the furniture. His hands were free. Despite this he was sure the door would be locked if he tried it. Maybe a spell had been placed on the door to keep vampires from even touching it? That’s what he would have done. Would’ve put one on the window too. But he also would have made sure his prisoner was immobile so perhaps he could just show himself out.

Only way to know was to touch it and Zero didn’t trust himself to stand without throwing up on his shoes. So he slowly laid back down and resigned himself to staring at the ceiling for at least an hour. Or until his captor came back. Whichever happened first.

The door latch clicking shut was enough to startle Zero out of the light doze he had drifted into. Turning his head, he stared at the girl who’d obviously kidnapped him. Last night? No way to know without checking the date.

She lingered by the doorway, fiddling with the extended quarterstaff in her hands. He remembered now, she’d used that weapon to tap his cheek and then bashed him over the head with it. How did she have the audacity to look sheepish about it now?!

“You…” Zero growled, gingerly sitting up, though his movements were quicker than before.

At that she flinched, shifting into a well practiced stance. “Don’t.” She said, “don’t make me kill you.”

He paused, tilting his head slightly as he regarded her. “And why haven’t you done that yet?”

Her lips pursed before she answered, “you didn’t show any bloodlust. When that child tripped.”

“You were there?”

She nodded. “I had orders for you. ‘Kill the vampire seen interacting with children’. But you didn’t attack that boy, didn’t even show a hint of fang. I’ve never even heard of a vampire restraining oneself.”

Zero scoffed, “if that’s the only reason you should’ve just done your duty.”

“No, after that I doubted the order. How could a vampire help a bleeding child? I couldn’t just hit a strange man! That’s assault!”

“So you had to make sure I was actually a vampire?” He guessed, raising a hand to his still burnt cheek.

“Of course. And of course you were, but I’d already hesitated…” she trailed off, biting her lip. “I couldn’t bring myself to kill you.”

“More fool you.”

She ignored him, marching further into the room. “So, how we precede depends on you. How many people have you killed between that incident in the park and now?”

He tensed as she neared, the hunter weapon shifted in his direction. The proximity created static in the air and raised the hair on his arms.

“What? No one!” Zero said, louder than he’d meant to. How dare she accuse him! After she’d wounded and abducted him. Nevermind that that was a reasonable question to ask a vampire.

She blinked at his response, lowering her quarterstaff only slightly. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Was she stupid? He could be lying.

“Unfortunately, I can’t just let you go. No telling who you could hurt.” She sighed, “I’m sorry about this.”

His eyes widened as she raised the rod. Not again! Still affected by the hunter magic from earlier he wasn’t fast enough to move out of the way. For the second time Zero was rendered unconscious by the same woman.

♓︎

“Oh god.” Yuki muttered, “I can’t believe that’s the second time I’ve hit him.”

He was going to hate her. Really, really hate her. It couldn’t be helped she guessed. He was a vampire and she was a hunter. It was in their very nature to hate each other. Still, he was really not going to like what she had to do next.

Sighing, she flicked Artemis closed and returned her to the holster around her thigh. Fingers pulled a knife from her pocket and flipped it open. Runes along the short blade glowed slightly as she activated its magic. As an unnamed weapon it was weaker than Artemis but it was more than enough for this task.

She reached for his face, hesitating before she touched him.

This wasn’t something she should be doing. No hunter would condone or consider her actions as just. Sure, they’d injured and even tortured vampires before. They’d do it again and were probably doing it right now. Yuki had already proven herself incapable of killing him so it wasn’t an option. No, they’d have an issue with her keeping him alive.

Yuki bit her lip. Guilt and shame weren’t emotions she was familiar with but they swirled in her chest nonetheless, making her consider throwing up. Her father would forgive her eventually, she was his darling girl after all. Kaname. She shuddered. He’d have some choice words if he ever found out. Nevermind the hunter association!

He had such pretty eyes lashes, she mused, stroking her thumb against his cheek.

“Gah! Stop being creepy Yuki! You have to do this.”

She steeled herself, fingers slipping into his mouth and pulling up his lip. Twisting the knife around in her hand she brought it up and cut into his gums. The vampire grunted beneath her and she stilled.

He didn’t move. She’d probably concussed him with that second hit.

Letting out a breath Yuki continued with her gruesome task. Careful not to cut herself on his fangs she slowly extracted them. Taking out the root would make them heal slower on top of the hunter magic inhibiting his healing.

If she couldn’t kill him she had to keep him.

Keeping him chained up was intolerable to Yuki. Vampires were beasts and had to be eradicated but she didn’t believe in being cruel to them. It's not like they could help their nature.

That’s why she needed to remove his fangs. Vampires are slaves to their desires. Without fangs and perpetually weakened by hunter magic he’d have a much harder time drawing her blood if he attacked her.

She stared down at the teeth laying in her bloodied palm and sighed. Best to save them somewhere safe. She wasn’t sure if a disembodied fang could turn someone but it was better to be careful.

Turning she headed for the door, pausing before she closed it to glance at the vampire one more time.

He was going to be furious when he awoke.

Yuki sighed and shut the door. He wouldn’t be unconscious for long so she’d better take the time to shower and nap while she could.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke with the taste of blood in his mouth. Unappetizing, metallic and stale. His own blood. The urge to spit was strong and Zero swallowed repeatedly to restain it.

Naturally his head hurt more than before. Dull pounding in time with his pulse.

His head wasn't the only thing that hurt. His tongue gingerly probbed at the tenderness in his mouth. He froze as he felt the gaps, eyes widening in horror.

What the hell? She’d removed his fucking teeth!

He climbed to his feet, rage getting him through the pain. A wave of vertigo greeted him and he was forced to brace himself against the frame of the futon. Huffing in frustration Zero pushed himself forward. He swayed a little but that was all.

Finally he made it to the door and hesitated. Activating a barrier created by hunter charms would be far from pleasant right now. Zero slowly tapped the door with the back of his hand. Nothing happened.

Yanking the door open Zero did his best to storm into the hallway. He glanced in either direction. Almost across from his was an open door to a dark bathroom. Recently used, he guessed by the steam escaping into the air. To the left the hall ended in another door and to the right it opened up into what was probably the living area and kitchen.

The scent of her was all over the place. Distantly he knew it was appetizing, he’d scented her in the park, but right now it only made his stomach roll.

He decided to check to the right first. Hand swiping along the wall just in case he stumbled as he moved.

There.

Nestled on the couch in the small living room was the woman. Zero’s face split into a grin at the sight of her sleeping. She’d made herself easy prey. Who sleeps when there's a vampire in their house? Gingerly he picked his way across the room, slowly now that he didn’t have a wall to brace himself with.

On the coffee table before the couch was a glass jar, two fangs sealed inside.

Violently he shook her awake. The motion made himself dizzy but he was too angry to care.

The woman gasped, stifling a small scream as she pushed him away. Zero easily fell back, landing on his ass with a thud. The continued weakness in his body is a testament to how effective her weapon is.

“What are you doing?” She shrieked, hand fumbling with her weapons holster.

“That’s my question!” Zero barked, “my life is not a game for you to play with!”

She blinked at him with those big owlish eyes. “Wha? I’m not-!”

“You are!” He interrupted her, “just kill me already!”

For a long while they sat in silence. Her eyes were averted while Zero glared at the top of her head.

“I can’t.” She finally whispered.

“What?”

“I said I can’t!”

“What do you mean you can’t? I refuse to be-!”

“I just can’t! Okay?” She stood up, weapon finally in her hands. There were tears running down her cheeks and Zero flinched at the sight.

Shouldn’t he be the one crying?

Softly he said, “what do you mean, you can’t?”

“Because you’re like this!” She huffed, throwing her hands up. He tensed at the movement of the rod even though it wasn’t even extended.

“You speak softly when you’re angry and you help wipe blood off the knees of small children. I tried in the park and I couldn’t. To keep trying would be more cruel than what we’re doing now.”

Zero swallowed and asked, “and what are we doing now?”

She laughed, the sound humorless. Placing the rod on the table she flopped back down on the couch and wiped at her eyes.

“I can’t kill you. I should, I really should. There’s no telling how many people you’ve killed. But I can’t. And letting you just roam loose is also unthinkable! I need to make sure you don’t hurt anybody, therefore you’re staying here.”

He didn’t have a response to that. This crazy woman wanted him to stay with her? What was wrong with her?

“Why can’t you just report that I got away? Or turn me over to the association?”

She glared at him like she thought he was the stupid one.

“It’s not just that I can’t kill you personally, I’m opposed to you dying at all.”

He gaped at her in disbelief. “But you’re a hunter?”

“And you haven't tried to hurt me since you entered this apartment.”

Zero blinked. “That’s not an argument.”

“It is for me!” She quipped.

He sighed and slowly rose to his feet. She watched him just as intently as he watched her. She hadn’t flinched at his movement and wasn’t going for her weapon.

Carefully, slowly he made his way around the table and sat on the other side of the couch.

“How is this going to work? My fangs are going to grow back, I’ll need blood, and I’m going to keep trying to escape. You know that right?” He asked.

“Of course I know that!” She huffed, crossing her arms, “I’ll provide you blood and there will be charms placed on the windows and exit door. I’ll also place a charm on my bedroom door and the bathroom when I’m using it.”

“I’ll have free range of the house otherwise?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t just keep you chain up forever! I’m not sadistic.”

“You’re probably too nice,” he mumbled under his breath.

She hummed in response before saying, “unfortunately, I’ll have to keep cutting out your fangs. Biting is absolutely forbidden.”

He grimaced at the thought.

Her lips pursed and her brow furrowed, apparently deep in thought.

“It’ll be hard to explain and probably won’t happen for a while but we’ll have to do a taming ritual eventually,” she said.

Zero sighed, “there’s no need for that.”

She turned toward him, “I don’t want to reveal to the association that you’re alive but it’d make it easier for-.”

“Not that.” He pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing the intricate tattoo on his neck. “I’ve already got one.”

She stared, eyes and mouth wide. He chuckled at her shocked expression.

“You… how old are you?”

“That’s the first thing you ask me?”

“S-sorry! It’s just… not many vampires live to escape after a taming,” she said, a light blush settling in her cheeks.

“Fifty four.”

“Wow! Seriously? You look around my age. How have you avoided hunters for so long?” 

He sighed, “by not drawing attention to myself.”

“You’re not the type to leave a trail of murders to follow,” she said, suddenly standing. Scooping up the rod she pointed it at him. He flinched but she was only gesturing with the damn thing.

“Stay here!” She ordered and then disappeared into the hall.

Tilting his head back to look at the ceiling Zero sighed. Just what had he gotten himself into?

He didn’t have long to muse because she was soon prancing back into the room. In her hand was a silver chain. She settled back onto the couch and tied the bracelet around her wrist.

“Give me your hand,” she said, fishing a small knife out of her pocket.

He hesitated but extended his hand out to her. She took it in her own, flicking open the knife and quickly slicing the pad of one of his fingers. He winced a bit at the pain, another hunter weapon it seemed. Was the house littered with them?

His blood dripped onto the little charm on the bracelet. It flashed violet as the blood soaked into it and vanished. Being consumed by the magic.

The woman was biting her lip. “Sorry, I need to test it,” she said.

That was the only warning he got before her wrist brushed against his neck and he was blown over the back of the couch. Hunter magic sizzled around him, ethereal knives pinned him to the floor. The back of his head hurt even more from the impact.

“Sorry, sorry!” The woman scurried around the couch to kneel at his side. “Jeeze, I guess I could have waited until you healed a bit.”

The magic dissipated quickly as he wasn’t resisting it.

He coughed weakly, “you think?”

“Sorryyy! I needed to know that it would work.”

Zero sighed, “I guess I can’t blame you.”

Eventually the pair stood up. The woman bouncing to her feet, apparently full of endless energy. Zero gingerly gained his full height just thankful to not be swaying this time.

“Will you need blood?” The woman suddenly asked.

He was startled by the abrupt question and turned to look at her. She was looking down at the rod in her hands but he could see her flushed cheeks.

“No, hunter magic suppresses hunger and I’m nauseous from all the head wounds.” He deadpanned.

She scratched at the back of her head, a dumb, awkward smile on her face.

“Well, I need to sleep. The wards are already in place. You can take the futon or the couch. That office was supposed to be a spare room anyway,” she said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

“Goodnight!”

Zero glanced at the dawn light creeping in from the windows and replied, “good morning.”

She chuckled as she vanished down the hall.

He stood there for a long moment. Eventually he shook his head and made his way back to the room he had woken in. Maybe sleeping would end this weird dream?

♓︎

The door shut behind Yuki and she hastily jammed the knife in hand against it. A flair of magic and the ward settled. All with just the slightest pull of her energy. She was tired enough to feel the difference right now though.

She yawned and made her way to her bed. Shedding clothes as she went. Gods, what had she done? There was a vampire in her apartment! How was she going to hide this from her family? Not that either of them dropped in that often. Yuki was the one to visit. She wouldn’t be able to get away as often now and they would definitely notice that! She can’t just leave the vampire here alone.

Oh, she could say she got a cat.

She settled into her covers with a small smile. Yeah, that could work. Hit up a cat cafe and take pictures in case they ask questions. Could work.

As she drifted off Yuki realized she’d never asked the vampire for his name.

♓︎

Yuki groaned, hand flying to her phone. Desperately she pulled the thing to her face. Blindly tapping at the screen while trying to keep her eyes open long enough to unlock the damn thing. Anything to shut it up.

Blearily she realized it wasn’t her alarm.

Yori was calling.

Shit! She’d forgotten to text her last night because of the vampire.

Fumbling she tried to accept the call before it went to voicemail. Too late. Throwing off the covers Yuki quickly dialed back, wincing as Yori’s sharp voice picked up.

“Sorry, sorry! I forgot!”

“Of course you did, nevermind that I stayed up for hours worrying about you!”

Yuki winced, “sorry! It’s not a habit yet, I’ll do better. Besides I was… distracted.”

She bit her lip. Was she really going to tell Sayori? She had to tell someone! Yuki was terrible at keeping secrets and she was really going to need someone to talk about this with.

“Distracted by what?”

Yuki didn’t answer. Silence reigned for a long moment.

“Yuki! What were you distracted by?”

“I can’t tell you on the phone.”

“Okaaay?”

Yuki sighed, “it’s nothing dangerous. I can’t meet up tonight. Are you free friday? Say around noon?”

“My class doesn’t let out until 2.”

“That’s okay, I’ll meet you then. At that cafe on campus.”

“Okay, but Yuki, please be careful.”

Yuki smiled, “of course. I don’t have any more orders for the week. Try not to worry.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Friday was in two days. More than enough time for her and the vampire to get settled. Enough time for Yuki to seem like she knows what she’s doing.

Quickly she got ready and stepped out the door. Eyes alert for the vampire she made her way into the kitchen. No silver hair in sight, he must still be in the study. His bedroom, she mused idly.

He appeared halfway through her making breakfast. She jumped when she turned and he was suddenly seated at the small table behind her. A gasp escaped her lips and her hand flew to the rod at her hip.

“Sorry,” was his sheepish reply.

“It’s okay,” she turned back to the eggs. She always broke omelettes so she just kinda throws onion and peppers into scrambled eggs to cook. Some salt and pepper and voila!

“You hungry?” Yuki asked, turning to watch him.

He nodded, covering his mouth to hide a yawn. She peered carefully at his mouth, not noticing any signs of new teeth. She wondered how long until she’d have to yank them out again.

“Good, I made extra!”

Soon enough they were both seated, eggs and toast spread before them. She had a glass of milk and he’d requested orange juice. Awkwardly they ate in silence before Yuki could force herself to ask a question.

“So… what’s your name?”

She waited a moment before he could swallow.

“Zero Kiryu.”

“Huh? Like the vampire hunter family? That Kiryu?”

He nodded.

“Oh, wow! No wonder you’ve already been tamed.”

It took Yuki a moment to realize what she had said. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Crap. I’m sorry, that was insensitive.”

“It’s fine.” Zero said, “it happened a long time ago.”

They ate quietly for a while before Yuki realized he wasn’t going to ask.

“I’m Yuki Cross.”

“Another famous vampire hunter name?”

Yuki blinked, “oh! Yeah, I guess.”

There were no more questions after that. To her surprise Zero offered to help with the dishes. He cleaned while she dried. It was efficient and they worked in pleasant silence. A first for Yuki who was prone to mindless chatter.

After the last dish was dry, Yuki placed the cup down on the counter instead of in the cabinet. Opening a drawer she slipped out a knife. Without giving herself time to think she sliced open the palm of the hand.

She could hear Zero’s gasp over the clatter of the knife hitting the counter. Glancing away from where she held her bleeding hand carefully over the cup she met eyes that glowed crimson.

Fangs didn’t grow back in a day but it had been enough time to return his appetite.

His gaze was trained on the blood but he didn’t move. Such control even when his body was trying to heal his wounds. She couldn’t help but be impressed. 

When the bleeding slowed she gently pushed the glass down the counter toward him. It wasn’t even halfway full. He snatched it up, swallowing her blood in two quick gulps. She watched as his tongue flicked out, tracing along the rim for every drop.

He was shaking, she noticed as he set the cup back down. Crimson eyes snapped back to her, flicking to her face before settling on her still sluggishly bleeding hand.

“May I?” He asked, voice thick and breathy.

Yuki hesitated. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

His eyes closed. “Right, sorry.”

When his eyes opened again they were back to lavender.

Yuki let go of a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Pulling the rag from her bloody hand she flipped the water back on. From the drawer on the right she produced bandages and quickly dressed her wound.

Zero stood by and watched the entire time. Like he was entranced by the very sight of her blood. Yet his eyes remained lavender and he made no move to grab her. His entire behavior confused her. She’d always been taught that a vampire lived for blood and couldn’t bear to not drink it.

She wondered how long his control would last and if she’d have to kill him eventually anyway. Surely if he went berserk she could force her hand?

Clearing her throat, Yuki asked him, “what size clothes do you wear? I can go pick some up.”

He blinked down at her. “If you take me, I can pick stuff up from my apartment.”

“Oh!” Yuki blushed. She’d assumed a vampire would be homeless, have no money, and be unable to keep a job. They’d probably murder their coworkers.

“Do you… have a job?”

Zero chuckled, “I did, but it doesn’t break my heart to never return.”

“Where did, do you work?”

“Hm, nothing glamorous. Just a cook at a ramen stand.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You keep apologizing for doing your job. Didn’t you kidnap me to protect other people?” Zero asked, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“I- yes, of course!”

“Then take pride in that! Stop apologizing for the shitty things you’re doing to me.”

“Sor-ah!” Yuki slapped a hand over her mouth.

Zero laughed and she blushed.

♓︎

The door swung open before her after Zero pulled the keys from the knob. It was smaller than her apartment, noticeably older, and in a more rundown neighborhood. She knew not everyone had a doting father or insanely rich friends but this was her first time in a home like this.

It was comfy, small and lived in. Very neat and tidy. Probably cleaner than her own home. Nothing she would expect from a vampire. She’d definitely imagined more cobwebs and less neighbors with kids.

Shuffling to the side, Yuki awkwardly watched as Zero gathered up a portion of his life into a shoulder bag. Just clothes and a book. She wondered if he had any hobbies. Do vampires have hobbies?

They walked back to Yuki’s place in silence. Turned out he didn’t live too far from her, which was somewhat unsettling. Just how many other vampires hovered nearby?

She glanced up at him, cursing her short stature as she craned her neck.

“Why aren’t you resisting me? You just go along with whatever I say.”

Zero sighed, a white puff of air escaping his lips. “You said you’d make sure I wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Oh.” Yuki said, watching traffic drive down the street.

The rest of the walk home passed in silence. Not quite as comfortable as the quiets between them had been before but Yuki still found it bearable.

She lets them back into her apartment with minimal fumbling, replacing the ward on the door with a sigh. Zero disappears down the hall, probably off to place his bag in his room. For claiming that he was going to try to escape he’d done a lot of the opposite on their first outing.

Yuki shook her head, hanging up her coat. By the time she’d made it to the couch and flicked on the tv Zero had joined her. Wordlessly she passed him the remote and they settled in to watch whatever he chose. Turns out vampires are into cooking shows.

She can’t help but watch him. It's a paid subscription so there are no commercials but her eyes are drawn to him whenever she feels like he wouldn’t notice. Of course she knows that he knows. What creature with far superior senses wouldn’t notice that he’s being watched? He doesn’t mention it and so she doesn’t mention it.

Four episodes in and Yuki’s stomach growls. He turns to her, expression blank, and she can’t stop the heat from rushing to her face.

“Ah, I guess I’ll start on dinner,” she said, stretching as she stood. “Are you… do you want some?”

Zero nodded and made to stand up as well.

Yuki quickly waved him back down. “Don’t worry about it, you helped with breakfast. I can handle dinner.”

He settled back into the couch and with that she made her way into the kitchen.

Everything started out fine. She had the veggies and pork cut, and rice in the steamer. A pan was heating up on the stove while she whisked the sauce.

“What are you burning?”

Yuki turned toward Zero, who leaned against the threshold to the room, in surprise.

“Huh?” She asked eloquently, twisting around to look at the stove.

“Shit!”

Yuki threw the whisk down, ignoring that it skittered off the counter and onto the floor. Soy sauce flung everywhere.

The pan was on fire.

She reached for it, not quite sure what she intended to do when Zero grabbed her wrist.

“I’ll get it,” he said calmly, gently shoving her out of the way. There was already a lid in his hand, she hadn’t even noticed him reach into the cabinet! Lid placed on the pan, he simply placed the burning oil on a cold burner and flicked off the heat.

“Shouldn’t we put it out?” Yuki asked, wearily peering around him at the still smouldering pan.

“It’ll suffocate itself in a moment.”

Chewing her lip, Yuki watched for several long moments until it did just that.

Sighing, she sagged against the counter. “Gah! I’m so stupid, setting my own kitchen on fire.”

Zero turned and stared down at her.

She fidgeted under his gaze, “sorry. I don’t really feel like cooking anymore.”

“I noticed it at breakfast. Yuki, you… are a terrible cook, aren’t you?”

Heat swept up her face instantly. “I’ve learned a lot since I moved out!” She cried, trying to defend her honor.

“There were eggshells in your omelette.”

She hesitated at that deadpan response. “I… really?”

He nodded.

“I didn’t notice.” Yuki said, fighting the sudden urge to run to her room to hide under the covers. “You didn’t say anything.”

Zero simply shrugged. “No one’s made a home cooked meal for me in a long time. I wasn’t about to complain.”

That somehow made everything worse.

Yuki groaned, finally covering her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry! Just tell me what you want to eat, I’ll order anything.”

“No need, I can make dinner. You were going to make ginger stir fry, right?”

“Yeah…” she said, peeking through her fingers. He was already pouring oil into another pan.

“I’ll just… go sit on the couch.”


End file.
